pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordranged7
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4 ---- Message Just a reminder about editing the message so the blog gets viewed by everyone. Energy ''X'' 21:25, December 19, 2015 (UTC) This is ready for deletion as there were redirects I had to sort out. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:50, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:52, December 20, 2015 (UTC) ::I think this site may be helpful if I haven't told you, http://www.online-image-editor.com/. You can make images transparent and do other things like resize images. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:57, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :::S4Phone keeps on putting Prism scale as a Gen III item when we know it's a Gen V item. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:15, December 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::And Manu keeps uploading small images of Pokemon too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:19, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::You may or may not have noticed that I have put the Bad Image temp on all the Gym Leaders, Elite Four and Champion pages (Adventure pages that it). Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:02, December 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Okay :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:15, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Some vandal has messed with the type temp. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:19, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Number of wins/loses for each Pokemon owned I was thinking we could do something along the lines of the onscreen wins/loses for each Pokemon owned by a main character. Your thought? Justin Holland (talk) 21:16, December 20, 2015 (UTC) What if we made a separate page for each of them, like a link on the owned pokemon's pages to their win/lose record page? Justin Holland (talk) 23:17, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Pictures for movie ending themes and tv ending themes Now that all of the movie ending themes and Japanese tv ending themes are posted on this website, do you think you can upload pictures related to the songs? DragonSpore18 (talk) 08:09 December 21, 2015 (UTC) Ability temps I was thinking of creating temps similar to the ones used for wild Pokemon and moves. What do you think? Ellis99 Volcanion 19:43, December 21, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I will create it in my sandbox tomorrow. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:48, December 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Your welcome :) Ellis99 Volcanion 19:51, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Move temps Hey! I managed to solve the problem when it comes to STABs. At the end of this temp, put STAB and of it if a Pokemon receives a normal STAB, put ' and if a Pokemon gets STAB via a different way (different formes), put ''. To see what I mean, look at what I've done to Spacial Rend in the last ten minutes. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 12:42, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :Right :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 16:56, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Image About your recent esit of removing the Abandoned Ship's image. You do realize that the location image will be the same in general. It's not like move images as different Pokemon can use it. For places in games, it's very limited images as they don't have multiple options. --Rai 水 (talk) 17:11, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Natsu images He's uploaded old versions of Bulba images. I checked to make sure. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 20:23, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, the X image he uploaded I could find from Bulba. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 20:36, December 22, 2015 (UTC) ::I've asked X about two temps I found that could benefit you and other admins here that could be used for blocks and warnings. If you look at X's talk page where I left a message, you'll see the temps that I want to revamp. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 20:41, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 20:42, December 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::Silver's image is similar to Bulba's. I think the person who uploaded it used to preview of it from there. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 20:53, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::Y's Vuivui will need to be moved to Veevee as Serebii states it like that. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 21:04, December 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Okay dokey. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 21:17, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Category Do you think the Characters category should be removed from the anime character temp as it isn't in the manga character temp. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 09:27, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :In my argument for its removal, the anime character category that is in the temp links to the category. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion''' 09:29, December 23, 2015 (UTC)